With rapid development of smart televisions (TVs), a full-open platform provided by the smart TV enables the user to appreciate contents of normal TVs, and enables the user to appreciate video files provided by individual video websites at the same time. In the related art, for purpose of advertising the video website, a video website generally adds a video identification in a video file provided by itself, so as to achieve the purpose of advertisement by the video identification.